yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cassim's obsenced purpose for the Hand of Midas/Aladdin invites his father
Here is how Cassim explained aobut the Hand of Midas in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. Back at the Forty Thieves' lair, Mickey, Aladdin, and thier friends walked with Cassim. Cassim: I find my son, and lose my enemy. You did your old man proud, Aladdin. As Cassim walked through a river, carrying a torch, Mickey, Aladdin, and thier friends fowlled him. Aladdin: I was just trying to stay alive. Cassim: Ha! If you didn't fight, you would have been killed. So says the code of the Forty Thieves. Iago: Does this code have any rules that don't end in death? Cassim: It's a strict code. But there's one thing that I added. We never hurt the innocent. Then, Cassim stoped in front of a wall covered in markings. Iago: For future reference, I'm as innocent as the day I was hatched. Abu: Oh brother... Archimedes: So, where're you taking us, Cassim? Cassim: You'll see when we get there, my men don't even know about this place. With that said, Cassim pulls a brooch off his cape, and puts it into a carving on the wall. The wall slides away to reveal a room, everyone walks into the room as Cassim begins lighting the torches in the room. Cassim: Listen, Boy, there is a treasure. The Ultimate Treasure. (throws his torch into water, extinguishing it) Compared to this, a pharaoh's tomb is a pauper's grave. A sultan's fortune nothing but... lunch money! And I am this close to it... Cassim makes a gesture with his hand, indicating how close. Iago: That's tantalizingly close... Cassim: But it's on an island that is never in the same place twice. (digs into a closet and pulls out a rug) The Vanishing Isle. Iago: That... would be a problem. Mickey Mouse: What is this Ultimate Treasure? Cassim: The big one, Mickey. The Hand of Midas. Cassim unravels the carpet. It is blue, marked with a large design of a turtle. In the middle of the turtle, there is a blue and yellow ring. Inside the ring, is a golden hand, the same hand as on Cassim's brooch and the Midas Dagger. Aladdin: (rolling his eyes) It's just a myth! Cassim: It's not a myth, Boy. Cassim then grabbed a torch. He pulls aside a green curtain, revealing steps leading to the sea. Cassim makes his way down the stairs. The others follow. Cassim: It was once right here, look, there's your proof. Cassim angles the torch to the water. A reflection of a golden ship appears. Cassim: From stern to stem, every piece of rigging every peg and board, all of it! Solid gold! Abu: (hanging over the ledge) Oooh... Dijon: Look at all this gold! Iago: Adopt me, Daddy-o! Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! This must be worth a fortune! Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Cassim: Touched by the Hand of Midas. Aladdin: And sunk by it... (makes his way up the stairs) Cassim: You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to have nothing. To stare up at the palace and know you deserve more. (throws the torch into the water) To be called "street rat". Aladdin: (going through the curtain and into the main room) Yes, I do. Cassim: I knew exactly what I wanted for my family, the best. (coming through the curtain, puts his arm around his son's shoulders) I couldn't give up and go back empty handed. But the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years... I came back to Agrabah one night, but I couldn't find my wife, or my son. I thought my family was lost forever. At that moment, I would have traded anything to get you both back... Aladdin: We never wanted gold... we wanted you. I wanted a father, I still do. Ma really missed you, she suffered so much without you. Come to my wedding. This time, you have an invitation. Cassim: Aladdin, I just don't know... Aladdin: (putting his hand on his father's shoulder) Dad, I'm not going back to Agrabah until morning. At least think about it? So, Mickey, his friends, Aladdin and Abu exit the room. Cassim: Aladdin may never understand, but it just wouldn't work. I don't belong in his world. Iago: (landing on Cassim's shoulder) The Oracle doesn't belong in his world either. It belongs in the hands of a bunch enterprising treasure hunters such as Scrooge McDuck, Dijon, you, and me. Cassim: (pushed Iago off his shoulder) The Oracle... (walking away) probably just another dead end. Iago: It works! That's how the kid found you, it knows everything! As Cassim stops walking, he looks back in the direction that Aladdin went in, with a smile on his face. Cassim: Everything? Scrooge McDuck: Aye, Cassim, and it can only answer only one quetion per person. Iago: (landing on a book bearing the symbol of Midas) And I know where they stashed it. Cassim, we're talking about the wedding of your only son. Dijon: Just think of it. If we ask where the Hand of Midas is, we'll make a fortune to share with. Iago: See? Dijon gets it. (rubbing his wings together) It's a once in a lifetime opportunity... Cassim: (resting his hand on his chin with a smile) How can I pass it up? Iago: I tell ya, Fellas, it doesn't get any bigger than that! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225